Don't Mess With Time
by TCKing12
Summary: When Peter (Me) and the children of The Rugrats accidentally mess up history and cause The Rugrats children to not exist, Peter must find a way to fix history. (Story edited with permission by Celrock!)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Modesto, California, October 16th 2026"_

Adam was sitting on a training potty. He had been sitting there forever, but try as he might, the three year old couldn't go to the bathroom! Tommy and Lil were starting to grow impatient, as they had been sitting to the side the whole time.

"Come on, Adam, you can do this. Everybody who's anybody is potty trained." Tommy said encouragingly.

However, Adam continued to cry, and a minute later, he stood up, and peed all over the floor.

"Oh, Adam." Lil said with a sigh.

She got Adam cleaned up and put him in some clean clothes.

"It's no use honey. I don't think Adam's ever going to get it." Lil said.

"Oh sure he will." Tommy said.

"But, I think we started him too soon." Lil said, as she put Adam down in his bedroom.

"Just give it time." Tommy whispered to her.

Lil nodded and they walked away from Adam's room, who had at least calmed down by this point.

* * *

><p>Later, Peter, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, Abigail, and George walked into Adam's bedroom, where they found him sitting on his bed and they noticed that he was looking sad.<p>

"What's wrong, Adam?" Peter asked, as he sat down on Adam's bed next to him.

"It's no use, guys. I'll never learn how to use the potty." Adam replied with a sigh.

"Oh sure you will. It just takes time. I know it did for me. And my daddy even tolded me that he had a hard time learning to use the potty too." Rachel said, as she put an arm around Adam.

"Well I bet my daddy never had trouble with anything. He's always rolling with the changes like they were new interesting ice cream flavors. My daddy's so adventurous and so willing to try new things. I bet that when he was a baby, and that the grown-ups made him leave things in the baby world behind, he never had a problem." Adam said.

"Actually, Adam, you know how you picked up on drinking out of a cup rather quickly when your mom started to wean you from the bottle?" Peter asked.

Adam nodded.

"Well, your daddy wasn't so lucky." Peter said.

Adam started laughing. However, as he continued laughing and looked at Peter, he saw that his expression hadn't changed.

"You're serious?" Adam asked.

Peter nodded and he removed a black box from his pocket. The box had a bunch of buttons on it with numbers that showed a panel in the middle that showed the current time, and beneath it, was a button that said go.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"It's a time machine! I thought we could go back in time to when Adam's daddy struggled with weaning." Peter replied.

However, before Peter could punch in a time into the machine, Camden and Bob walked into the room.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Camden asked.

"We're going to take a trip back in time with my time machine! Care to join us?" Peter asked.

"I'd love to." Camden replied with a smile on her face.

"And maybe I can convince my daddy to just use his cup." Adam said encouragingly.

"Now, Adam, you need to be careful if you change events in time. You don't want to mess up the time-space continuum, do you?" Peter asked.

"Time-space continuum? I don't understand." Adam asked.

"Maybe we should just go and see what happens. Let's go everybody." Peter said.

He, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George stood around the time machine. Peter entered in a date, pressed the go button, and everybody vanished into a flash of white light.


	2. Messing Up The Time-Space Continuum

**Chapter 2: Messing Up The Time-Space Continuum**

_"Location: Modesto, California, October 16th 1991"_

When Peter, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George emerged from the flash of white light, they were no longer in Adam's bedroom, but instead, they were now in his living room, which still had orange walls and a blue carpet. They found themselves in a fenced in area that looked like a playpen with Tommy, Phil, and Lil, as babies. Phil and Lil were drinking bottles and Tommy was sitting on the floor, looking very thirsty. Across the room, on a couch, Adam and Emily spotted a younger version of their grandma Didi, sitting next to a very large woman, who was Betty, Phil and Lil's mother, Benjamin and Megan's grandmother, and Adam's Fraternal grandmother.

"Phil and Lil, I need a drink." Tommy said, as he crawled closer to Phil and Lil.

"Where's your bottle, Tommy? Didn't your mommy give you one at breakfast?" Phil asked.

"When I woke up this morning, it was gone." Tommy replied.

"Did you do anything bad?" Lil asked.

"I don't think so. They took me to this guy who put his fingers in my mouth." Tommy replied.

"Did you bite them?" Phil asked.

"Nope." Tommy said.

Just then, Peter, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George overheard Didi and Betty's conversation across the room on the couch.

"Weaning, at one years old? My pediatrician Doc Muligan doesn't even want me to think about weaning the twins until they are two!" Betty said.

"Yes, but the dentist said..." Didi started to say.

However, before Didi could finish speaking, Betty cut her off.

"Did you get a look at his dental school diploma, Didi? Ha, the guy's probably a quack." Betty said, as Didi put a finger to her lips.

Meanwhile, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George walked over to Tommy, Lil, and Phil.

"Hi, Tommy, I'm your son, Adam. And you two must be Aunt Lil and Uncle Phil! But wait, where's Uncle Dilly?" Adam asked.

Tommy, who was interrupted from his original plan to trade Phil and Lil something for their bottles, was suddenly not so thirsty anymore and he stood up and looked at the toddlers from the future, a bit confused.

"People can't travel from the future, and who's uncle Dilly anyway?" Tommy asked.

"Don't you know? Dil's your little brother." Adam replied.

"You gave way too much information there, Adam. Dil hasn't been born yet." Peter whispered into Adam's ear.

"Oops." Adam muttered to himself.

"Wow, I'm going to get a little brother?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"Tommy, you will someday, but it seems we interrupted something." Peter said.

"Oh yeah, I just want my bottle back." Tommy said with a sigh.

"You know, daddy, cups can be fun too." Adam said with a smile.

"Daddy?" Tommy asked.

"Just call him Tommy for now. We don't need to confuse these young toddlers anymore than we have." Peter said.

"You know, Tommy, they say that if you don't stop drinking from a bottle, you'll never grow any teeth, and you'll have to eat mushy baby food all of your life." Camden snapped as she walked around the playpen, admiring the toys.

"Oh come on, Camden, you know that's not true. Don't listen to her, Tommy." Bob said.

"Really? You have to eat baby food for the rest of your life?" Phil asked.

Camden nodded.

"Neat!" Lil said.

"Neat? It's not neat, it's horrible! You'll have to live with your mommy and daddy all of your life, and your food will have to be chopped up really small. And forget getting a job. Nobody likes to hire someone who has a toothless smile." Camden said.

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, Abigail, and George all sat there in silence, thinking about what Camden had said for several minutes.

* * *

><p>Later on, Tommy and the others were taking a nap, when Tommy had a dream. And yes, he did have a dream in that episode originally, but it was now altered, as a result of the visitors from the future. It started out the same, Tommy floating through a green and black wormhole, as he was reminded of the previous day's events.<p>

"No more bottles, but how about a balloon!" Doctor Homer's head said, spinning around the wormhole.

"Crossbite?" Stu asked.

Tommy fell into his open mouth and fell down on to a giant tongue, with bottles surrounding him. He started reaching out towards the bottles like before, only this time, he heard Camden's voice.

"If you drink bottles forever, you'll never grow any teeth, and you'll have to eat baby food all of your life." Camden said.

Tommy continued to hear the phrase "baby food all of your life.".

He kept reaching for the bottles, but they disappeared.

Later, he was an old man, sitting in a giant highchair, as a very elderly woman started to feed him.

"Now open up, Tommy, here's some strained carrots. I'm getting too old for this you know." the old woman said, as the elderly Tommy opened his toothless mouth and took a bite.

After he took a bite, he spit out the carrots.

"Yuck!" elderly Tommy said.

"You could have avoided this if you had learned to drink me so many years ago." a giant sippy cup with a happy face on it yelled, walking up behind him.

Tommy kicked the sippy cup in the chin, sending it backwards, and it bounced off a wall and fell on Tommy's head, dumping milk on him and practically drowning him.

Tommy then awoke from the dream, now back to his 1 year old self in his crib. As he sat up, he peered over the side and saw the toddlers from the future, curled up on the floor, and Peter who was sitting in a chair.

"Tommy, you're awake!" Peter said.

"Yeah, and Camden was right. I don't wanna eat baby food all of my life." Tommy replied, as he opened the crib and got down on the floor.

"So does this mean you're going to use your cup now?" Peter asked.

Tommy nodded.

* * *

><p>Later on, Didi put Tommy into his highchair and put the sippy cup down in front of him. Tommy stared at it for a minute, then picked it up, and started drinking from the cup.<p>

"You did it sweetie! Mommy is so proud of you!" Didi said with a smile, as she picked up Tommy and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, daddy, way to go! I knew you could do it if you kept trying." Adam said.

"Remember, Adam, he's not your dad yet." Peter said.

"Oh yeah, oops." Adam said.

"So where are we going to go now, daddy?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Peter, I'd like to go home. Time travel sounds too dangerous." Charles said.

"Aw, come on, isn't it fun seeing your parents at your age?" Peter asked.

"I guess so." Benjamin replied.

"Well, since Adam blabbed about the future and announced to Tommy that he would be getting a little brother, I'd like to show you something." Peter said.

He took out the time machine from his pocket and entered in another time. He hit the go button and everyone vanished in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, September 14th 1993"<em>

When they emerged, they were now in a backyard and not only did they see Tommy, Phil, and Lil there as babies, but Chuckie was there too. They were climbing on top of one another and Lil was reaching up to a bird's nest in a tree, trying to get an egg.

"See anything, Lil?" Tommy asked.

"There's a huge basket up here." Lil replied.

"Oh great, a basket. Whoever heard of eggs in a basket." Chuckie grumbled.

Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George watched as Lil shook the branch and an egg fell from the tree. Tommy caught it.

"An egg, I caught an egg!" Tommy said excitedly, as he looked at the egg in his hand, which was covered in spots.

"It's got spots. I wonder if it's sick?" Phil asked.

"Nah, I think it's just freckles. Hi, I'm Tommy, I'm your brother!" Tommy said to the egg.

"You know, if it's a baby, we're going to have to name him." Chuckie said.

"I know, maybe this is my little brother Dil." Tommy said.

"Come again?" Phil asked.

"Don't you remember when we had those visitors from the future visit us, when I learned to drink from a cup? One of them said I'd be getting a little brother named Dil. Maybe the stork brought Dil." Tommy said.

"Let's hatch it." Phil said.

"Maybe we'd better give Dil to your mom." Chuckie said.

"No, Chuckie, grown-ups don't understand babies. We're going to have to protect it and raise Dil ourselves." Tommy said.

Chuckie, Lil, and Phil nodded and they walked into the house, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George following close behind.

Everyone walked through the kitchen, where Stu, Drew, and a 14 year old Peter were preparing to make omelets, and then they walked into the living room, the same living room that Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George were in when they first went back in time, only now they found Adam, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, and Emily's great grandpa Lou, along with Didi, Betty, and Howard, all watching a football game.

The Rugrats put the egg into a blanket.

"We'd better make sure Dil's warm in there." Chuckie said, as he pulled the blanket up over the egg.

"Nighty night Dil." Chuckie said.

Just then, Angelica walked up behind them.

"What's going on?" Angelica asked.

"Quiet, you'll wake up Dil." Chuckie said.

"Who's Dil?" Angelica asked.

"He's my little brother. I learned that from my future son, who paid me a visit a while back that I'd be getting a little brother, who would be his uncle Dilly, and it looks like the stork has brought him here." Tommy replied.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Angelica said, staring down at the egg. She then said "You know, Tommy, that's not your little brother.".

"It's not?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, it's my little sister!" Angelica replied.

She then snatched up the egg and ran off, laughing. The Rugrats tried to get it back, but their efforts only caused Angelica to throw the egg in the air, which Camden managed to catch.

"Ha! I've got the egg now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Camden said.

The Rugrats turned to see Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George.

"Hey, there are those guys I told you about." Tommy said, pointing at Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George.

"Hi, Tommy." Abigail said.

"Uh, hi." Tommy said.

"Who are you guys?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, I'm Rachel. I'm your daughter." Rachel said.

"No, no, that can't be true. Really, who are you?" Chuckie asked.

"It's true. We came from the future by using Peter's time machine." George said.

"Oh, okay." Chuckie said.

Just then, Angelica marched up to Camden.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Angelica asked.

"I'm Camden, and I'm not giving you back this egg." Camden told her future mother.

"Oh yeah?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah!" Camden snapped.

"Oh yeah?" Angelica asked again, her nose practically touching Camden's.

"Yeah!" Camden shouted.

Just then, Angelica grabbed at the egg and started pulling on it. However, Camden refused to let go, causing the future mother/daughter pair to fight over it. A few minutes later, the egg started to crack open.

"Oh no, Angelica and Camden, look what you did. You broke my future uncle Dilly!" Adam snapped.

Tommy walked up to Angelica and Camden and stared down at the broken egg.

"Guys, I don't think it's broken, I think it's hatching!" Tommy said excitedly, as a baby bird emerged from the egg.

"Oh, I hear new babies can be kind of ugly." Phil said.

"He ain't ugly, he's my brother!" Tommy said, who took the hatched bird from Angelica and Camden's hands.

"Goodness gracious, how did a little bird get in here?" Didi asked, as she walked over and took the bird from Tommy's hand.

"Pop, you've got to stop leaving the door open!" Drew shouted, who had walked in to see what was going on at this point.

"We'd better get this little fellow back to where he belongs!" Didi said.

She carried the bird outside and The Rugrats, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George followed her to the backyard.

"There. Home sweet home." Didi said, as she placed the bird back in its nest.

"Didi, the Carmichaels are here!" Stu called from inside the house.

"Coming dear." Didi replied.

She went back into the house and the babies hid behind the brick wall of the patio so they would not caught.

"Maybe your mommy wasn't ready for Dil yet." Chuckie said, as they walked out from behind the brick wall into the backyard.

"I guess not." Tommy said.

"I guess I can wait a little bit longer to meet my uncle." Adam said.

"You know what? I don't think that was a baby person, I think that was a baby stork." Chuckie said.

"A baby stork? If that was a baby stork, then where do baby people come from?" Angelica asked, who had walked outside at this point along with Susie.

"Come here, Angelica, I'll tell you where babies come from." Susie said.

She whispered something into Angelica's ear.

"Really? Get out of town!" Angelica asked.

Just then, Older Peter appeared after deactivating a cloaking mechanism and approached Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George.

"Do you want to keep time traveling?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! This is fun, daddy!" George said.

Peter pulled out the time machine and entered in another time, hit the go button, and he, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George disappeared in a white flash of light.

* * *

><p><span><em>Location: Modesto, California, January 3rd 1994"<em>

When they emerged from the flash of light, they were now in Tommy's kitchen, and Chuckie, Phil and Lil were drinking bottles. However, Tommy was sitting with the bottle on the floor in front of him.

"What are you doing, baldy? Don't you know that if you want to be in my secret club, you have to drink that?" Angelica asked.

"I don't drink bottles anymore. I learned from some girl named Camden who came from the future that if I did, I'd have to eat baby food all of my life." Tommy replied.

"Fine. If that's how your going to act, then go sit in a corner because you're not a part of my secret club no more!" Angelica snapped.

She picked up a bottle of milk and squirted it in Tommy's face

Tommy then punched Angelica and ran off to a corner. Later, the rest of them were in a circle, after Angelica had taken them off to the side and taught each of them a poem.

"Come on, Chuckie, you're first." Angelica snapped.

"Uh, I'm not ready." Chuckie said nervously.

"Yeah and you wouldn't let Tommy play with us." Phil added.

"Just say your stupid poem." Angelica snapped.

"No!" Lil said.

"Okay, I wasn't going to do this, but if I let all three of you into my secret club, then will you say your stupid poems?" Angelica asked.

"No, not unless you let Tommy in too." Chuckie said.

"Get me some cookies and I'll consider it." Angelica said.

The babies ran off in search of some cookies, when they approached Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George.

"Hi. Do you need any help?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of high." Phil replied to his future daughter.

The Rugrats, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George piled on top of one another. Lil grabbed the cookie jar from the top shelf and brought it down to the floor. They then headed to Angelica's clubhouse, which was a tent in the living room, and gave her the cookies.

As the afternoon wore on, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George watched as Angelica, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil all started playing together.

"This is getting boring. Let's go to a different time." Emily said.

"Okay, but it looks like we've seriously broken the time-space continuum." Older Peter with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

Peter put another time into the time machine and everyone vanished in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, November 7th 1998"<em>

When they emerged from the flash of white light, there were back in the Pickles household again. A crate sat in the hallway, with a Reptar wagon sitting outside the crate, and a goat was inside the crate, eating the packing materials.

"Come on, Pop, we've got to get this Reptar wagon in the box. They'll be here to pick it up any minute." Stu snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Lou said.

The two of them started packing up the Reptar wagon.

Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George wandered around and they noticed Angelica, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil all watching Shirly Lock Colms on the TV, and off to the side in the playpen, Tommy was fighting over a teddy bear with a smaller baby, who was Dil.

"That must be my dad!" Emily said, as she glanced in the direction of the playpen.

Just then, a delivery man walked up to the door and found Lou in a chair, now asleep.

"Pardon me, pick up for Pickles, to Japan?" the delivery man asked, shaking Lou.

"Take it away, take it away!" Lou yelled in his sleep.

The man picked up the crate, now loaded with the Reptar wagon, and left the house. As Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George watched him drive away, it suddenly hit them. Their parents and relatives wouldn't be going on the big adventure to the forest.

Peter then entered another time into the time machine, fast forwarding them to two months later.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, January 7th 1999"<em>

Now, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George sat in Tommy and Dil's kitchen and overheard Stu talking on the phone.

"I won? I won? Oh, wow, that's awesome!" Stu said into the phone, as he hung it up.

"What is it dear?" Didi asked, as she walked into the room with a bowl of timolli casserole to feed Dil.

"My Reptar wagon just won the 5,000 dollar prize! We're rich! And now, I can hire some people to help with my toy production company!" Stu said excitedly.

"That's wonderful dear!" Didi said.

Later that afternoon, Tommy and Dil were taking a nap when a man showed up at the door. He was dark skinned and had black hair and a black beard. Stu answered the door and brought him in the living room to meet Didi, Lou, and Younger Peter, who sat in a chair, overseeing that Tommy and Dil slept without poking one another in the eye while they slept.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new toy assistant, Mister Stirling Pox." Stu said, turning to the man with the black beard.

"Nice to meet you all." Stirling said.

"Uh, come on, Stirling, I'll show you my workshop!" Stu said with a grin.

Stirling nodded and he and Stu headed down to the basement.

As soon as Stu and Sterling had walked downstairs, the doorbell rang. Didi answered it to find Chaz and Chuckie standing at the door. Chaz had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Charles?" Didi asked.

"Oh, Didi, we're just dropping by to say goodbye." Chaz replied through his sobs.

"What happened?" Didi asked.

"Oh, I just lost my job, and now, Chuckie and I are moving away to a homeless shelter." Chaz said.

"We'll miss you, but good luck." Didi said as she closed the door.

Just then, Older Peter looked over and noticed that Charles and Rachel were no longer present.

"Guys, where did Charles and Rachel go?" Peter asked.

"They disappeardid as soon as Uncle Chaz said goodbye." Abigail replied.

It suddenly hit Peter. Because Chuckie's family was broke, they would no longer be living in the same neighborhood anymore, which meant Chuckie would be going to a different school, or no school at all, causing him to not meet Nicole, which meant, Charles and Rachel would not exist.

Peter realized he had to do something. But in his nervous hesitation to try to go back in time, he put a future date into the time machine instead, and that caused him, Adam, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George to travel even further into the future.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, October 4th 2000"<em>

Upon emerging from the flash of white light this time, they were once again in the Pickles kitchen, but this time, Lou was on the phone.

"Put on your glasses, Mim, it says retirement home. No thanks." Lou snapped into the phone, as he hung it up.

Just then, everybody heard a roar and footsteps coming from the basement. Stu and Stirling walked upstairs, proud of their work.

"So, do you think the people from EuroReptarLand will like your design?" Stirling asked.

"Of course they will! And thanks to you helping me build the Reptar robot, they'll have this Reptar for their theme park for many years to come." Stu said with a smile.

Just then, Peter looked over and he saw that Adam, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, and Emily were the only ones who remained. Abigail and George, his own children, had now disappeared, which told Peter that because Stu had made an improved version of the Reptar robot, they would not be going to Paris, which meant Peter would not meet Kimi, and because the house didn't explode, Lou would not move out, which meant that he wouldn't meet Lulu. Peter started to get worried and he hoped that Adam, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, and Emily wouldn't disappear.

"Come on, Mr. Albany, let's go to another time in the future." Megan said.

"Are you sure? I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. I mean, Charles, Rachel, Abigail, and George now don't exist. I only fear all of you are next." Peter said.

"Aw, I'm sure you're wrong, Mr. Albany. We won't disappear." Bob said.

"Okay, if you say so." Peter said with a sigh.

He entered another time into the time machine and he, Adam, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, and Emily disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Los Angeles, California, April 14th 2006"<em>

When they emerged, they were now at Hollywood Studios, and a grown man was talking with Tommy, who was now 4 years old and had dark purple hair on his head.

"Hello, Tommy." the man said.

"Martin Costomiris?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"That's me, and, I loved your latest film, Reptar versus Goober! We understand you're quite young, and your family just recently moved to this lovely city, as your daddy is now a multi-millionaire, but how would you like to have your own movie production company? You'd be the youngest movie director to produce films and have big Blockbuster hits!" Martin Costomiris asked.

"Oh wow, that sounds neat!" Tommy replied with a smile.

Just then, Didi rushed up to the two of them.

"The movie business is no place for a 4 year old." Didi snapped, grabbing Tommy's hand.

"Don't worry, mam, we'll take care of him." Martin said.

"But Tommy will miss out on an education, and with Stu being very busy with his toy production company, I can't exactly escort Tommy to shoot all of these films!" Didi said in a panic.

"Well, who can we get to be Tommy's personal servant and care giver while the young child carries out his career?" Martin asked.

Just as he asked that, Younger Peter walked into the room. He had heard what they had said and he thought it over, and with a heavy heart, he made up his decision.

"I'll go. My brother, Edward, can take my place as King of The Confederacy while I'm away on filming trips." Younger Peter said.

"You'd do that for me? Oh thanks, Peter, you're the bestest friend a 4 year old could ever have." Tommy said.

"I'm one of your only friends." Younger Peter said with a smile as he gave Tommy a hug.

Just then, Dil, now 3 years old with strawberry red hair on his head, marched up to Tommy and pulled on his shirt.

"Hey big brother, wanna play?" Dil asked.

"Sorry, Dil, I don't have time to play anymore. I'm a famous movie director now." Tommy said.

"Stop pretending, bro." Dil said.

"This isn't pretend, this is real! Now get out of my way!" Tommy snapped.

Tommy punched Dil in the face, causing him to start crying.

"Oh, it's okay, Dil, mommy's here." Didi said.

She took the crying 3 year old offstage and left the studio.

Just then, Older Peter looked next to him and noticed that Adam, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, and Emily had disappeared too. Then it hit him. Because Tommy had moved away, he and Lil would have lost contact, which meant they wouldn't get into a relationship and eventually get married, so Adam wouldn't exist. And also, Camden and Emily wouldn't exist because since Angelica and Dil moved away also, Angelica would have lost contact with Harold, which meant that they wouldn't get into a relationship and get married, so Camden wouldn't exist, and Dil wouldn't meet Wendy, so Emily wouldn't exist. And also, something must have happened in Modesto, so that Phil wouldn't have gotten married to Wally and Susie wouldn't have met Stephen, so Benjamin, Megan, and Bob wouldn't exist.

Peter realized that he had to see exactly what the future was like, so he entered January 10th 2025 into the time machine and hit the go button. However, an error popped up on the display panel.

_"Invalid timestamp. Invalid timestamp."_ a robotic voice said from the time machine.

Peter had never seen this error before, so he reached beneath the machine, where he pulled back on a secret panel and hit a reset button, which wiped the display panel clean, and he entered in the date of March 23rd 2011 and vanished in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Los Angeles, California, March 23rd 2011"<em>

When Peter emerged from the flash of white light, he found himself at the Emmy Awards of 2011. Tommy, now 9 years old, was sanding up next to Younger Peter, who looked very stressed out and was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, opposed to his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform. Tommy would soon be receiving an Emmy award for his latest film, a remake of the 2010 film Fair Game. Along with Tommy receiving awards, were the famous movie director, Stephen Speilberg, and Tommy's idol, Martin Costomiris.

Peter listened as Steven and Martin received their awards and gave their acceptance speeches. Then, it came time for Tommy to receive his first ever Emmy award.

"And now, for the first time ever, we'd like to give an award to America's youngest movie director to ever hit Hollywood, our very own 9 year old, Tommy Pickles!" an announcer said, as the crowd clapped and cheered.

Tommy approached the podium and began his speech.

As Tommy walked up to the podium though, older Peter, who was watching from the back row of the audience, noticed something different. While Steven and Martin had smiles on their faces, Tommy looked very upset and didn't seem very happy to be receiving this award.

"Hello, everyone. As I stand up here and receive my first, and most likely, last Emmy award ever, I'd like to say that while I am happy to be receiving this award, deep down, I am not happy at all. As you can tell, I am the youngest movie director alive. Heck, I haven't even hit my tenth birthday! And while other children at my age get to enjoy things like school, vacations with their families, and camp fires and cookouts, I had to miss out on all of that. I have no friends, except for one, who's only my friend because he's cared for me all of these years. I missed being a child and I'd give anything to have my childhood back." Tommy said, as tears filled his eyes.

"Aw." the crowd said.

Tommy stepped down from the podium and walked off stage, Younger Peter following close behind him with a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

_"I've got to go talk to them!"_ Older Peter thought to himself.

He jumped out of his seat and headed out of the arena, looking for Tommy and Younger Peter. As Older Peter walked around the lobby of the arena, a security guard walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" the security guard asked.

"Yes, I am looking for the famous director, Tommy Pickles, and Peter Albany." Older Peter replied.

"Peter is back stage, having an important conversation with his brother, who apparently is not doing well with ruling The Confederacy." the security guard said.

"What's going on?" Older Peter asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to take it up with Peter. However, Tommy just recently boarded a plane with Steven and Martin, the other two directors who received awards here tonight, and the three of them are off on a trip to Africa, where they will be filming the latest documentary for Nigel Thornberry, whose wife has fallen ill last week before Nigel could shoot the final season of his nature show." the security guard replied.

"Thank you, sir." Older Peter said.

He rushed out of the arena, took out his jetpack and put it on, and he flew to the airport. However, when he got there, it was too late. The plane had already taken off.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Peter was in a hotel room talking with the younger version of himself.<p>

"So, wait a minute, why didn't you go to Africa with Tommy?" Older Peter asked.

"Tommy didn't want me to go. He wanted his independence. The 9 year old is growing up fast." Younger Peter replied.

"Oh, I see." Older Peter said. He then asked "So are you thinking of returning to The Confederacy and taking back your rightful place as king?".

But just before Younger Peter could reply, a news report came on the television.

_"We're sorry to interrupt this program, but we have just received word of a plane crash and the loss of three people, Steven Speilberg, Martin Costomiris, and the young and talented, Tommy Pickles."_ a reporter with brown hair and wearing a red dress on the screen said.

The two Peters stared at the TV in shock.


	3. Fixing The Time-Space Continuum

**Chapter 3: Fixing The Time-Space Continuum**

_"Location: Los Angeles, California, March 27th 2011"_

It was the day of Tommy Pickles funeral and several actors, actresses, and movie directors had gathered at the church for the funeral, all dressed in black. The only person who looked out of place was the older version of Peter, who still wore his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform.

"We are here to say goodbye to famous movie director, and the youngest one to hit Hollywood, Mister Thomas Pickles. Does anybody have a few words?" The minister asked.

Lou Pickles walked up to the front of the church.

"Tommy Pickles, or Scout, as I nicknamed him as a young infant, was my grandson. He was a wonderful baby, until the day he started drinking out of a cup. He started so much earlier than most people. Heck, even my own brother, Sparky, drank from a bottle for fifteen years and he had a bite like a bear trap. Anywho, ever since Tommy took that sip from his cup, his life was never the same again. My son's con flabbed inventions weren't so con flabbed anymore, we were able to move out here to Los Angeles, and I've been able to eat roasted sand crabs and soak up some sun. But young Tommy went on to live out his dreams as a young child, growing up much quicker than any child did in my day, and now, he's left this earth before his old grandpa. I'm gonna miss you, Scout." Lou said.

Lou started to cry and went back to his seat.

"And now, I'd like to call someone up to the front who needs no introduction. Let's give it up for Emmica!" the minister said.

Emmica approached the front of the church and a band in back of her started playing a familiar song. It sounded to Peter like Emmica was about to perform American Pie by Don Mcglene, only he soon learned that it was a parody.

Emmica sang her song, and after Emmica finished her performance and left the church, the funeral concluded. However, during the rest of the funeral, Older Peter couldn't help but notice that the Disney Characters, whether they were a Disney Hero or a Disney Villain, were not present. Also, when Older Peter went to talk with Younger Peter about reclaiming his rightful place as King of The Confederacy, a man stopped him.

"Peter must attend the reading of Tommy's final will and testament." the man said to Older Peter, who was dressed in black clothing and had a long, gray beard that went down to his chest.

"Thank you, sir." Said Older Peter.

He then snuck into a small office, where an elderly man was reading off a list of things to various actors and actresses, as well as to Younger Peter and several others. Older Peter couldn't believe that a 9 year old would write a will, but he could only guess, with how cruel the world could be to celebrities, Tommy was forced to write one once he became a famous director. Nonetheless, Peter sat in the back as he listened to the elderly man read off Tommy's will to the crowd. Most of it was quite boring, until one line in particular caught Peter's attention.

"And now, to Peter Albany, former King of The Confederacy. Tommy declares that because you will no longer be needed to provide servitude to the director, that should you outlive Thomas Pickles, that you should be banished from this earth, just as The Disney Characters were exiled to their lands, as a result of them trying to claim parts in the remake of Fair Game, and not stepping down nicely, when Tommy dismissed them from the project. But because your younger Edward has more or less destroyed Richmond, Virginia, by releasing ZAC Bots from the 2nd Dimension, causing them to patrol the streets and kill anybody who should enter The Confederacy, and what few survivors who remain there, must go to bed at six o'clock, well, Tommy has requested that Peter Albany to be burned at the stake." the elderly man read aloud from the will.

This shocked older Peter, sending him in outrage.

"But you can't!" Older Peter shouted from the back of the room.

"And who said that?" the elderly man asked at the front of the room.

"Me, Peter Albany!" Older Peter replied.

"Sir, I assure you, Tommy may have died young, but he knows what he's doing." the elderly man said.

"Are you sure about this?" Older Peter asked.

"Yes." the elderly man replied.

"But Tommy is dead. Do we still have to follow through with his requests?" Older Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so. We've been ordered by the Pickles family to follow through with these." the elderly man replied.

"But, why... how..." Older Peter stuttered.

"Be quiet or I'll have you escorted out of this office!" the elderly man snapped.

Older Peter shut his mouth and listened impatiently, as the man finished reading off Tommy's will.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Somewhere In California, March 28th 2011"<em>

The following day, a crowd of people joined up at a forest, where a fire pit was built and several ropes hung above the pit. Several ZAC Bots flew out of nowhere, surrounding the area, along with a giant gray robot that had a blue electronic eye and weapons jetting out of the end of his fingers. Older Peter figured that the robot had to be the guy responsible for killing Younger Peter, and maybe, just maybe, he could have a word with him. So Older Peter approached the robot.

"Who are you?" the robot asked.

"I am Peter Albany of The Confederacy. I come from the future, but if you kill the younger version of myself, I'll cease to exist." Older Peter explained.

"Look sir, I am Mecha-Bot from the 2nd Dimension, which has merged with The Confederacy. Anyway, as ordered by King Edward Albany of The Confederacy and his right-hand man, Z Melton of the 2nd Dimension, I must kill Peter, as requested in Tommy's last will and testament." the robot explained.

"But can't The Disney Characters save Peter, by chance?" Older Peter asked.

"Disney Characters? There are no Disney Characters here. They were exiled as a result of disobeying Tommy's orders to not be in his last film." Mecha-Bot explained.

"But now that Tommy's dead, shouldn't they be freed from their worlds and able to enter our world again?" Older Peter asked.

"Never! Now stand back." Mecha-Bot snarled. He then shouted "Peter, I call you up to the fire pit!".

The younger version of Peter, looking very sad and scared (which rarely ever happened), then approached the edge of the fire pit. Older Peter ran up to him and turned Younger Peter to face him.

"You again?" Younger Peter snapped.

"Look, we have to save the world." Older Peter said.

"What are you talking about? Most of the world has already been destroyed by ZAC bots and the 2nd Dimension Z's army. Heck, everybody knows that Tokyo was destroyed by a giant Reptar robot and Dectar a while back because Tommy and his young friends were no longer talking to one another at the time, causing Angelica to take over and get all of the toys in the world because she built robot Reptar, who has destroyed Japan and several other countries, that is, until the 2nd Dimension Z got a hold of him and tore him to bits. Now, they only have this country left to destroy, and if we don't follow through with Tommy's orders, you'll just try and stop us." Younger Peter said. He then said "Maybe I will, but do you realize that it was your fault the world got destroyed in the first place? You let Adam convince Tommy to drink from a cup. You brought the future back here and let them ruin the time-space continuum for the rest of us, making the world a horrible place in the end. If you don't want to die, I'll give you one last chance to go back in time and fix things.".

"Wait a second. I have a better idea." Older Peter said.

"Oh yeah? What?" Younger Peter asked.

"We'll switch places and I'll send you with the time machine, so you can go back and make everything right again." Older Peter said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Younger Peter asked.

"Just trust me on this one, okay?" Older Peter asked with a smile.

Older Peter took the time machine out of his pocket and handed it to Younger Peter.

"Thank you." Younger Peter said.

Younger Peter took the time machine and entered in the time of October 16th 1991, and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Meanwhile, Older Peter hung on to the ropes that encircled the raging fire down below.

Burn him at the stake, burn him at the stake!" a crowd of Confederate Soldiers and ZAC Bots chanted.

But just as Mecha-Bot was about to light one of the torches that came out of his fingers and put it to Older Peter's head, a portal opened on the far edge of the forest and several Disney Characters ran into the forest. There was Peter Pan, Stitch, the Beast, Genie, Quasimodo, Maleficent, Gantu, Mickey Mouse, Sully, and Scuttle. Genie used his magic on the ZAC Bots, causing them to malfunction and collapse on the ground. The Disney Characters started destroying the ZAC Bots, while Mecha-Bot tried to fight back, but it was no use. Genie turned Mecha-Bot into a butterfly, who emitted pixie dust into the air as it flew overhead, turning all of the enemies into flowers.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, October 16th 1991"<em>

While The Disney Characters were fighting the ZAC Bots, Younger Peter went on his time traveling mission to set everything right. He was now in the Pickles living room and Betty had just admitted to Didi that she thought Tommy's dentist was a quack. Peter, however, didn't intervene with Tommy's plan to get a bottle. He watched from the side lines as Tommy bribed Phil and Lil to give up their bottles so he could have a drink and clinch his thirst.

"Wanna share?" Tommy asked.

"We're not spose to." Phil replied.

"Please, just a lil sip?" Tommy asked.

"Uh uh." Phil and Lil replied in unison.

"I'll give you something." Tommy said.

"What?" Phil and Lil asked.

"My stacking cups?" Tommy asked, holding up a stack of his small stacking cups from the playpen.

"You're missing some of them." Phil said.

"My snowman book?" Tommy asked, pointing to the snowman book and picking it up.

"I read it." Lil replied.

"My ride on tractor?" Tommy asked, riding the ride on tractor back and force in the playpen.

"No, we're spose to get one for our birthdays." Lil said.

Phil and Lil resumed drinking from their bottles.

Younger Peter wanted to intervene at this point, but he had to just watch everything happen as it should, or the world would be one very rotten place to live.

"Look over there. It's a large monster with red eyes." Tommy said.

"Where?" Phil and Lil asked in a panic, dropping their bottles.

Tommy, reached down and picked up one of the bottles from the floor. Didi noticed this and ran over to the playpen to pick him up, taking the bottle away from him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Doctor Homer says you're too big for bottles now." Didi said, putting Tommy on the floor outside of the playpen where he couldn't reach the twin's bottles anymore.

Younger Peter looked over at Tommy, who sat on the floor, looking very sad, and he walked over and gave him a hug.

* * *

><p>Later on, Younger Peter walked into the kitchen, where Didi was trying to get Tommy to use his cup, but Tommy kept knocking the cup off the tray on to the floor. She even tried it without the sippy top, but it was no use. He knocked it on to the floor and Spike started lapping up the milk.<p>

"Aw, just give him a bottle! My brother, Sparky, drank from a bottle for fifteen years and he's got a bite like a bear trap." Lou said, as he walked into the kitchen at that moment.

However, Didi ignored Lou as she carried Tommy up to his bedroom, Peter following close behind.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we just can't give you a bottle. You'll get use to the cup, we promise." Didi said.

Didi laid Tommy down in his crib and Tommy started to cry. Younger Peter, at this point, hid in Tommy's closet until Didi left the room.

"I feel so rotten." Peter heard Stu say from outside Tommy's door.

"I know, but we agreed." Didi said from outside the door.

"He has to get use to this." Stu said.

"We have to wean him." Didi said.

The two adults then tiptoed away from the door.

Younger Peter came out from the closet and walked to the crying infant, hoping he could calm him down.

"Now, Tommy, don't cry. Things will get better." Younger Peter said.

"I can't help it. My bottle is gone and it's never coming back." Tommy said in between sobs.

Younger Peter realized that Tommy would eventually get a bottle, so he just curled up on the floor by Tommy's crib, in hopes to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Later on during the night, Younger Peter was awakened by Stu, Didi, and Lou, who wandering around outside Tommy's door..<p>

"Oh, hi, Pop. What are you doing here?" Younger Peter heard Stu ask.

"Just looking for my TV guide." Lou replied.

"Wait a second, what are you doing here?" Didi asked.

Younger Peter then heard Tommy's bedroom door open and the three of them walking into the room. Younger Peter looked up to see Stu, Didi, and Lou, standing in their pajamas, each carrying a baby bottle.

"Aw, he's sleeping." Stu whispered as he peered into Tommy's crib to see Tommy sound asleep.

"We'll give him his bottle back tomorrow." Didi whispered as she and Stu left the room.

However, Lou wasn't giving up. He put the bottle down in Tommy's crib and left the room. Tommy stirred and giggled at the site of his bottle and he picked it up and started drinking it.

Younger Peter looked over at the crib.

"I see somebody's happy." Younger Peter said with a smile, as he observed Tommy, now happily drinking his bottle.

Just then, Younger Peter heard a crack. He turned to see Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George standing next to him.

"We did it!" Younger Peter said.

"Did what?" Camden asked.

"We fixed the time-space continuum!" Younger Peter replied with a smile.

"Uh, guys, there's a baby in here, drinking his bottle and trying to get back to sleep." Rachel whispered.

"And I don't wish to make my daddy mad before I'm suppose to be born." Adam said.

"You're right, let's go." Younger Peter said.

Younger Peter pulled out the time machine, reentered the date of March 28th 2011 into the machine, and hit the go button. When he did that, he, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Bejamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George vanished in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Somewhere In California, March 28th 2011"<em>

Everyone found themselves in the forest where Younger Peter had been at before, but now, instead of the war mess that Younger Peter had left behind before, there was now a campfire, and sitting around it, were 11 year old Angelica, 10 year old Chuckie, 9 year old Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Tommy, 8 year old Dil, and Lou and Older Peter, along with all of The Disney Characters. They were gathered around the campfire, roasting marshmallows.

"Isn't this fun, Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! And these marshmallows are delicious!" Chuckie replied.

"Hey, everybody, how about a song." Peter Pan asked.

"Sure!" everyone replied.

Genie used his magic to make a guitar appear and they all started singing.

After the song was finished, Adam walked up to Tommy and smiled at him.

"Well, guys, it looks like my daddy is growing up just fine." Adam said with a smile to Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George.

"Who was that child and why was he smiling at me?" Tommy asked.

Older Peter walked up to Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind that, Tommy. You just enjoy being a kid at this lovely campfire. You'll understand someday." Older Peter said.

Older Peter then gave Tommy a hug and gave one last hug to the younger version of himself, now dressed in his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform again.

"Thank you for saving us." Older Peter said.

"You're welcome. Now, go live out my future life to the fullest." Younger Peter said.

Younger Peter then walked back to the campfire and sat down next to Kimi and Mickey.

Older Peter, pulled out the time machine.

"So, are you all ready to go home?" Older Peter asked.

"I sure am, daddy. Charles was right, time travel is dangerous." Abigail replied.

Peter entered October 16th 2026 into the time machine and everybody vanished in a flash of white light.


	4. Epilogue

**Chapter 4: Epilogue**

_"Location: Modesto, California, October 16th 2026"_

When Peter, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George emerged, they were back on Adam's bed in his room.

"Well, that was fun, but I learned an important lesson today." Adam said.

"Oh? And what was that?" Peter asked.

"Don't mess with time, because if you do, you could end up not ever existing." Adam said.

"I told ya." Peter said.

"Thanks for saving us." Adam said, giving Peter a hug.

"It's no problem." Peter said with a smile.

"Anyway, I have to go potty." Adam said.

Adam hopped down from the bed and went into the bathroom. He sat down on the training potty, and lo and behold, he went to the bathroom. Lil overheard this and came in.

"You did it, Adam, you did it!" Lil exclaimed.

Lil picked up Adam and gave him a hug.

"Like they say, everyone who's anybody is potty trained, and looks like you're an anybody now, son." Tommy said, as he walked up behind Lil and joined in a group hug.

"You were right, Tommy, we just had to give him time and let him do it when he was ready." Lil said.

"Yep. Just like I wasn't ready to lose my bottle after going to that guy who put his fingers in my mouth who my mom called the tooth fairy. I believe it was my good friend Peter, who helped me to realize that if I wasn't ready to give up the bottle, then I shouldn't." Tommy said.

"You've got that right." Peter said with a grin, who walked up behind them, Rachel, Charles, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Abigail, and George following behind.

"But in the end, Tommy eventually used his cup, and if his son is anything like he is, Adam will grow up just fine." Peter said, as everybody joined together for a group hug, smiling at one another.

"As long as time isn't messed up again." Rachel said.

The other toddlers started laughing.


End file.
